Where Have You Been All My Life?
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: A boy who hates the world, and a girl who just never fitted in with it. Once the two meet each other, perhaps they can create a new world together.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own "The World Ends with You" or "FLCL"! All of the credit goes to the creators!**

**[Author's Note] I think Neku and Mamimi make an awesome couple, so that's why I wrote this story. If you think this pairing is stupid or something, then I suggest that you leave now. By the way, I'm very sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I'm NOT the greatest writer there is. I'm far from that.**

**(Where Have You Been All My Life?)**

Yo, the name is Neku Sakuraba, and if you know anything about me, then you know that I hate seeing and talking to people. I actually still do. I just never understood anybody. I never knew why people did the things that they'd do. Like, robbing people, killing each other, doing beyond gross activities with one another, exposing themselves, saying really dumb things… and the list just keeps going on and on. I was like this for as long as I can recall. I really hate being sociable. Growing up wasn't easy for me either, but talking about my childhood is best left for another time. I'll never forget about the things that happened to me back when I was only fifteen. Those times were so darn crazy, man.

Playing the Reapers game was sure one heck of a thrill ride, a really freaky one. But after when all of that crap was over with, I was very bored again. Though I hated going through all of that stupid stuff, I at least felt like I had something to do instead of just looking at dumb people walking around and laughing all of the dang time. So because of the fact that I was so gosh darn bored, I decided to walk far, far away from the world that I was used of. I wanted to go someplace else, like to a place where barely anyone lives at or something. I soon started this aimless journey of mine, but it sure was boring, as usual.

Since I had no place to sleep when I got tired, I just settled down and slept on the ground; thankfully, nobody ever bothered me. After what felt like months of walking around like an idiot, I stumbled upon some whack place called "Mabase" or something stupid like that. The place sounded interesting enough, so I decided to find a place to rest here. Man, I was freakin' tired as heck, real talk. The sun was coming up, so I knew it was really early in the morning. I was half-asleep, but I continued to walk around anyway, yawning as I searched for a decent area to get some shuteye at.

I was feeling so sleepy that I felt like I was about to collapse and just sleep anywhere, but I fought through my drowsiness. Moments later, my half lidded eyes spotted a huge looking bridge. I figured that a place like that should be good, and maybe nobody's even there. To my surprise, somebody WAS there. As I approached the gigantic bridge, I noticed that someone was sitting down by the water. I could tell it was a girl. Normally, I would try my best to avoid people, but my body was telling me to shut up and go to sleep. I didn't want to get too close to the lady, so I sat down pretty far away from her. Soon as my back hit the grass, I was out. I went to sleep so fast that it wasn't even funny.

Before I knew it, I started to wake up. I felt refreshed, the sun was annoyingly bright, the birds wouldn't shut the heck up, and the girl that I tried to avoid was looming right above my head. She was staring at me, so I stared right back at her. I wonder how long this chick was sitting next to me like this. She sure must not be like me at all. If I saw somebody sleeping on the ground, I would have just ignored the person and minded my own freakin' business. But her, no, she didn't. After a while, this staring contest or whatever was starting to really feel a little bit awkward to me; she wasn't blinking, either.

She looked pretty cute to say the least, and I'm really not the one to even think about crap like that. She had medium length reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and full, pouty looking lips. I was getting sick of her looking at me like this, though. "Um, is there a problem, lady?" I asked her, not expecting an answer. Then right out of nowhere, she pulls out a camera and takes a picture of me. The flash of the camera's light literally felt like it burned my eyes to death. I screamed a little, quickly sat up, and then yelled at the girl, "Hey, what the heck is your deal, lady?" I started to rub my eyes afterwards.

I then heard her say, "Wow, you sure are skinny. You must not like eating much, huh?"

I didn't like that remark. "Yeah, so what if I'm skinny. It's better than being fat any day to me."

"Looking at you and then thinking about a fat version of you kind of feels silly."

"Hey, well a fat version of you wouldn't look cute either, lady."

"Yeah, you're right. I would look ugly, wouldn't I?"

Something about this girl was odd to me. I could easily tell that she wasn't what you call normal, not even the slightest. "Well, I wouldn't say flat-out UGLY, but some people… I don't know. Just forget it."

"My name is Mamimi Samejima. What's yours, Mr. Skinny?"

"It isn't Mr. Skinny, I'll tell you that."

"Then what is it?"

"If you must know so darn bad, my name is Neku, Neku Sakuraba."

"Neku Sakuraba? Wow, that's a cool name, chief."

Why the heck did she just call me chief for? All chiefs to me are spazzes, and I ain't any spaz. "Hey, why did you take a picture of me anyway?"

When I asked her that, she smiled at me and replied, "Because you look neat, Neku, and I like taking pictures of neat things. It's my hobby, you know."

"I don't know anything about you and I don't plan on starting to." After that being said, I stood up and put my hands in my pockets. "I gotta bounce. Later." Soon as I started walking away, she reached and grabbed onto my arm. I stopped walking and turned around to look at her. She looked pretty down. I hated it. I hate seeing people looking pitiful like this. "What's up, lady? I gotta get moving here."

"But, we just met. Don't you want to become friends with me, Mr. Skinny?"

I then pulled my arm away from her and shouted, "No, I don't! And stop calling me Mr. Skinny! I told you that my name is Neku."

The girl didn't say anything back to me; she just glared at me with gloomy looking eyes. A few moments after that, she then slowly turned around and started to walk away from me.

To be honest, I did feel a little bit remorseful for coming off rude, but that's just the way I am. There was no way she would really want to become my friend. What are friends good for anyway? What, to stab you in the back? Yeah, I think so. I'm sure if she got to know me, she would eventually end up dissing on me. Anyways, I looked at her as she walked away, and then I decided to walk away from this area myself. I got my rest and that was the only thing that I cared about. As I walked around in this town and checked things out, it seemed like a pretty cool place to me. The only thing I didn't like was how creepy some of the people are around the place. Other than that, I like it.

I soon got something to eat, I listened to music, and I even took another quick nap somewhere alone. Many hours later, the sun went down and it was now night. The sky soon became very cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain soon. I didn't want to get caught up in the middle of a downpour or anything, but it looked like I couldn't have it any other way than that. As I was walking across the huge bridge, I saw the girl that I met hours ago again. She was leaning up against the railing and looking down at the water below. I also noticed that she was smoking a cigarette, and that looked a little weird to me.

I was thinking about ignoring her, but something made me want to talk to her. I walked over to her with both of my hands in my pockets and said, "What's up? I didn't think that I'd run into you again." She didn't look at me, she didn't say anything to me, and she didn't seem to notice that I was even there. "Hey, I'm talking to you." And again, she ignored me. I never knew it felt this frustrating to be cold-shouldered by somebody. I'm not a gregarious guy, so getting ignored when I actually try to talk to somebody really, really, REALLY ticks me off!

Seconds later, I then heard her mumble, "Why are you talking to me? You told me that you didn't want to become my friend, remember?"

Soon as she mentioned that, I felt somewhat dumbstruck. I did say that, didn't I? Now thinking back on it, why did I say that for? Sure, I hate talking to people, but she really didn't seem all that normal and boring to begin with. In fact, this girl kind of seemed like an interesting person to hang out with. I wonder why I didn't notice that before. I guess it's because I'm too quick to judge other people, I don't know. As I was standing there, I was trying my best to remember her name so that I could say something back to her. Soon enough, I remembered it, and thank God I did.

"Look, Mamimi, I'm sorry about being a total jerk to you earlier, alright? I tend to do that to every new person that I meet. I usually never apologize about it like this, either. This is kind of new for me."

There was a slight pause before she looked at me and retorted back, "So, you want to be my friend then?" I simply nodded my head, and then she smiled at me. "I'm glad that you had a sudden change of heart, Neku. Come and look at the water with me." After she said that, she began to look at the water again. I guess she did this sort of thing often. How exciting. Yeah, I'm being sarcastic.

I walked over to her and stood right beside her, looking down just like she was doing. I got bored in a matter of minutes, so I turned my head to look at her. "Um, I know this isn't any of my business, but how old are you anyway?" Thunder then began to rumble and lightning began to flash within the clouds, but there was still no rain, not just yet that is.

"How old am I? I'm seventeen years old. What about you, chief? How old are you?" She then turned her head a little and looked at me, waiting for me to answer her.

"I'm fifteen. I only asked about your age because I noticed that you're smoking a cig. It just looked kind of funny to me, you know?"

"Oh… I guess it is a little weird, huh? I started smoking back when I was younger. I know it's bad for someone to do, but sometimes I just can't help myself."

"It's like that, huh? So are you telling me that you can't quit?"

She didn't answer me when I asked her that, she only looked at me. Seconds later, she then reached for something and pulled out a cigarette, offering it to me. "Want one?" Mamimi asked me, looking half-asleep. I noticed that the cig had the words "Never Knows Best" written on it, and at that very moment I realized that this chick really wasn't any ordinary chick.

I simply shook my head and replied back serenely, "Nah, I'm cool. I don't want my lungs getting all black and crusty."

She then put the cig away and threw the one that she was smoking down into the water that was below us. "I guess my lungs are really messy looking. It's strange, though. It's like, I know that smoking is bad and all, and yet… I don't even care about it. I guess deep down… I don't care what happens to my body. I don't care about what happens to me."

"Mamimi..." At that moment, I felt something strange. Something about this girl just wasn't right. She must have had a rough life, a really rough life, and I know just how that feels. The wind started to pick up and the thunder was becoming louder. It really looked like a storm was about to happen soon. But before it started, I wanted to introduce this girl to something that I really loved to do a lot.

"Yo?"

"Huh?"

"You want to do something fun?"

She then began to look interested in what I was saying to her. "Okay, what's on your mind, chief?"

"Just follow me and you'll see." I started to walk away and she started to follow me. I wanted to hurry and find a secluded area before the storm started, and after a little while I did find a good spot. Soon as we arrived at this dark looking alleyway, I started to feel a little uneasy now. I mean, I was taking some girl over to a dark alleyway at night, and that made me feel like I was suggesting something wrong here. I sure hoped that she wasn't thinking that I was a pervert or something.

"It sure is dark and smelly here, Neku. What kind of fun could we possibly have here?"

"This," I stated as I pulled out a can of blue spray paint. I then handed her a can of red spray paint as I asked her, "Haven't you ever heard of graffiti before? It's a really fun thing to do."

Mamimi looked pretty surprised at this simple can of spray paint that I gave her. In all honesty, it kind of made me want to laugh. She then spoke out, "I always did see peculiar looking drawings on the walls around the city, but I never knew how they got there."

"Well, this is how. Welcome to the awesome world of graffiti. Make sure the cops never see you doing this, though. The cops are whack."

"You mean the fuzz?"

"No, I mean the cops. Come on, who honestly calls the cops the fuzz anymore?"

She then blinked her eyes a couple of times before replying back, "I think I might be one of the people who do."

I soon began to spray the paint on the wall, but she wasn't doing anything. She was staring at me again. I assumed that she just liked to stare at things. Every time when I shook the can, the corner of my eyes noticed that she'd shake her head. After about the seventh time of that, I then stopped what I was doing, looked mad, and turned around and looked at her. "What in the heck are you doing?"

"Wouldn't it be funny if a person's head was making that sound? I was shaking my head on purpose. Isn't it funny?"

Oh, man! She actually made me laugh when she said that to me. I'm not the kind of guy to laugh a lot, but that was just way too stupid to me. "You sure are something, you know that?"

"Not really, but thanks for letting me know. I think you're something, too. I don't know what, though."

"Look, let's just focus on the graffiti here, okay? You have to let your imagination go free, let it go wild." I tried my best to sound wise and fancy, but I knew that I failed pretty hard. Of course, I wasn't going to admit that out loud. I'm not a chump.

Mamimi then shook the can, took the top off, and then started to spray the paint on the wall. "I know what to draw. I will let my heart guide my hand, and I will create something that's totally cool!"

"Yeah, now you're talking."

After when twenty minutes went by, we both finished our graffiti. Mine was my name and Mamimi's was a dead looking dog that was lit on fire. It looked so detailed and in depth. Heck, it looked better than mine! "Wow, you did a really good job. Hey, are you sure that you never did this before?"

"Nope, but I already like it." The girl then offered me to take back the can of red colored spray paint.

I looked at her and smiled a little. "It's cool, you can keep that."

"Oh, thanks a lot, Neku! That means I can make graffiti again soon."

"True, but that can won't last forever." Shortly after I said that, it then started to rain pretty hard.

"Oh, look, it's raining now," said Mamimi, looking just as unfazed by the rain as I did.

"Man, I hate the rain. Yo, we should head back to that huge bridge. There, we can go underneath it and have some dry shelter." The girl simply nodded her head and started to walk along with me. We weren't in a rush or anything; we both were just calm about the whole thing. Ten minutes later, we both made it to the bridge and went under it.

"Dry grass," I whispered to myself, soon finding a nice spot to lie down at.

Mamimi soon walked over to where I was and lied down next to me; we were only a few feet away from each other. "Boy, it sure is cold out here," she spoke.

"You should have put on something else in head of time then."

"I don't have many other outfits than this."

Hearing her say that made me turn my head and look at her. "You don't?"

She then glared at me and responded back serenely, "No, not really."

"Shouldn't your parents give you some money for you to go shopping or something? I heard that girls like doing that sort of thing." I noticed a sudden change in her demeanor soon as I mentioned her parents. I knew that I said something wrong at this point. Darn it all.

"I don't really have any parents," declared the girl with a sad sounding voice.

I could easily hear the pain in her voice and see the hurt in her eyes. I recognized that look. It's the way that I always look when I look at myself in the mirror. It's a look of pure melancholy, depression, and regret. "I don't really have any parents myself."

Her eyes got kind of wide when I said that to her. "You don't?"

"No, I don't. Well, let's just say that I pretty much had to raise myself. I never really got along with them anyway. So in a way, I kind of know how you feel."

There was a real long pause between us two before she said to me, "Neku?"

"Uh, what is it?"

"You didn't run away from home, right?"

That was a question I didn't really want to hear or answer, but I had no choice except to answer it, I guess. "Yeah, you could say that. I have my reasons, though."

She paused for a while again, but then soon uttered back, "Strange, I did the same thing."

Dang, we sure don't act alike, but we had much more in common than I thought we did. I was never really open to other people like this before. Just what the heck is my problem here? I don't know.

I mean, I talked to people in the Reaper's game and all, but I never told anyone of them about my lifestyle or anything. But here I am now telling this strange girl about personal stuff, and we hardly even know each other. "Well, I'm sure that you have your reasons, too."

She then started to smile at me. She sure has a nice smile, not to mention really nice looking lips, too. "You sure are sweet, Neku. I like you."

Well, dang, that sure was random to me. Heck, I didn't even know how to respond to that. I smiled a bit, and then softly spoke back to her, "Gee, thanks. Um, you're a cool person, too."

We talked about things for a little while longer, just getting to know each other better. You know, the sound of the rain, the rapid flashes of lightning, and the loud rumbling of the thunder really did seem beautiful to me. I don't think I paid nature much attention at all, but I think I'll start doing that. Soon enough, Mamimi fell to sleep. When that happened, I figured I'd take a quick nap, as well.

When I woke up, it was now a new day. The sky was less cloudy, the weather was still pretty chilly, and all the gloomy weather went away. I didn't notice at first, but I soon realized that Mamimi was gone. She must have waked up before me. Well, no duh, right? I was curious about where she ran off to, so I decided to go try and find her. It didn't take me long to find her, though. I saw her sitting down in the middle of some field that had straw everywhere. When our eyes met, smiles graced both our faces.

"Yo," I said to her, waving a little.

"Hey, Neku," she voiced back to me.

I don't know why, but I really felt cool hanging around this chick. She wasn't like most other girls that I have met, seen and talked to. Most girls were false to me. They always put up some sort of front, put on too much makeup, acted like some sort of a nasty butt slut or something. But this girl, this one seemed real to me. I guess the hardships in her life must have built her up this way. I sat down next to her and quickly spotted a bag of bread that was near her legs.

"Did you sleep well, chief?"

I yawned and rubbed the back of my head, later replying, "Yeah, I guess I did."

She took some bread from out of the bag and bit into it. It sure made a loud sounding noise, and I hate noise… and noise, if you catch my drift. The girl looked at me with her lips poking out as she asked me, "I forgot to ask you something yesterday. I was just wondering where you are going to stay at since you ran away from your home. Where are you going to live, Mr. Skinny?"

And she called me that again. Dang, that's irritating. "Hey, I can ask you the same thing, you know."

She then took another huge bite out of the bread that she was eating. "I usually sleep anywhere that I want to, but even I go back home from time to time."

"Yeah, well don't worry about me, alright? I'm used to being out in the streets."

"So… the street is your home?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Whoa, that sounds so-"

"Cool, manly and gangsta?"

"No. I think that it sounds kind of silly."

That was a pretty cold diss there. I just shook it off and placed my left hand on my face, looking and feeling pretty darn bored at the moment. "Yeah, says you."

She then quickly leaned over towards me and said, "Aw, don't feel bad, Neku. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Dang, she was close to me, a little bit too close. "Hey, I'm alright. No need to think such a thing, okay?"

She didn't move an inch as she continued to stare at me… again. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I so didn't expect her to ask me that. It seems like ever since we met, all we've been doing is asking each other questions and crap. I guess that's a part of getting to know each other better, right? "Um, no, I don't."

"Why not then?"

"It's because no girl ever really tried to get to know me, feel me? But then again, I never liked talking to people, either. Heck, it feels kind of weird talking to you."

Seconds later, she then got out of my face and sat back down again. "I can understand that."

"What about you? I'm sure you have a boyfriend, don't you?"

She finished eating her bread, and then retorted back sounding jaded, "I used to have a boyfriend, but he went over to America and cheated on me for a blonde haired American girl."

Ouch. I'm sure going through that must have hurt her a lot. "He did? Gee, what a jerk. You don't still like him, do you?"

"No, and I don't need him. I never did. I thought he was right for me at the time, but I slowly began to realize that he wasn't really right for me. He also always called me stupid and weird anyway."

What? No way. I mean, Mamimi IS kinda strange, but isn't that a part of her charm or whatever? Well, at least I think so. She doesn't look ugly or anything, too. Dang, I ain't buying that American girl crap. I bet that punk ex-boyfriend of hers was nothing but a gay dude that was running away from his troubles, the broke backed dunce.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Mamimi. You're right, you don't need that manwhore."

Once I said that to her, she then started to smile again. "Thanks, chief. Here, eat some bread."

"Oh, thanks." I reached for the bag and grabbed a piece of the bread, soon afterwards biting straight into it. Just like I thought, it was stale as I don't know what! It was so stale that it hurt my teeth! Dang, son, just how the heck was she eating this crap anyway; it's inedible! "Um, Mamimi, this bread is old."

"Yeah, I know. I've been eating this bread for so long now, though. I'm quite used of it."

"Wait, just how long were you eating this crap?"

Her eyes then looked over at mine. "I'd say… for years."

"And what do you usually drink?"

"I drink water a lot."

"So that's it? You've been eating freakishly stale bread and drinking water for years?"

"I guess so."

I then promptly stood up on my feet. I don't know why, but I started to get sort of emotional about what I was hearing here. "That's horrible! Don't you have any friends around here? Can't they help you out or something?"

Mamimi turned her head and became silent for a while, but later looked up at me and breathed out dejectedly, "I don't have any friends. Nobody likes me… I'm just a weirdo who gets bullied all of the time, and I've been accepted the fact that I'm weird. I don't care. Being normal is boring."

This is horrible. This girl has been suffering like this for years? She barely has a home, has no friends, she always gets made fun of, gets bullied, got addicted to smoking cigarettes at a very young age, got betrayed by her boyfriend, and has also been surviving by eating only stale bread and water. No, this isn't right. Nobody deserves to have a lifestyle like this, not anybody. No telling how bad she felt when I told her that I didn't want to become her friend that one day. I felt like punching myself for doing that.

I guess meeting this girl was the sole purpose of this aimless journey of mine. It just had to be. I actually started to feel tears fill up in my eyes as I began to walk over to her. I soon dropped down on my knees, put my arms around her neck, and then pulled her in for a hug. I heard her gasp when I did that. She smelled like smoke, also along with some other kind of girl like scent. I can't really describe it much, but all I know is that she did smell peculiarly good, just like I thought she would. I soon placed my hand on the back of her head, gently gliding my fingers through her silky, smooth hair.

"I'm your friend, Mamimi, and I think that your weirdness is an important part of your appeal. You know what? Scrub all of the people who pick on you. I bet they're just jealous of something that you've got. I promise from this day forward that I'll always be around to help you out. Consider me your first actual friend. There's no way a girl as nice and pretty as you should be alone like this. I won't stand for that."

"Neku…"

I soon felt her arms wrap around my waist, tightly hugging me as she buried her head in my chest, crying her eyes out as she did so. Wow, I guess I wasn't the only one who was feeling emotional about all of this. Was I really the first person to actually and genially care about her? Judging by the way she was acting, I guess so. This must be one messed up town. Later on that day, I eventually bought her a large, pepperoni pizza to eat. That was just the beginning of a different life for her. After a very, very, very long period of time… and by that I mean years, I eventually got a job here at this Mabase place.

It paid good money, but it didn't feel satisfying enough, so I got another job. Balancing and working two jobs was pretty tough for me, but if it meant that I was helping out Mamimi, then it was worth it, real talk. During these tough and mundane times of my life, I claimed Mamimi as my girlfriend and she was perfectly fine with that. I knew that I would always want to be around this magnificent woman, so why not hook up with her, right? She told me that she always pictured me as her boyfriend, and that actually kind of surprised me. Oh well, it made me feel good knowing that. If only I knew about that back then.

The day that really changed our lives was when I purposed to her. I remember us being underneath that huge bridge, the two of us chillin' as we were lying down next to each other. Summer was almost over, the weather was very warm, the wind was pretty crazy, and the sun was almost all the way down. At this time, I was twenty-one and she was twenty-three. For some reason, being with a girl that was two years older than me made me feel more like a man or something. Don't ask me why, it just did. We weren't really doing anything. All we were doing was saying sweet nothings to each other and kissing here and there. It was just the usual mushy gushy things that we'd do sometimes.

"You really are a great kisser, Neku," giggled Mamimi.

I now had an expression of pride on my face at the moment. "Hey, well you're really good at it yourself, beautiful."

"Gee, thanks."

I then leaned over towards her and softly placed another passion filled kiss upon her lips. "Mmmm," she quietly moaned during the moment, which was really, really turning me on. Mamimi and I were never the type to do certain things before we were married. We always knew when to stop and where to stop. It wasn't always easy, but we always had self-control over situations like this.

I soon stopped kissing my girl as I looked into her eyes and smirked at her. "Man, the things that I'd do to you if we were married."

She now had a blush on her face. "Neku, I think you made me blush now."

"Yeah, you're blushing, sweetheart. Dang, you're as red as a tomato, you know that?"

She then started to laugh a little. "It's your fault that I am."

"Yeah… Yo?"

"What is it?"

"Want to get married? I mean, now that I think about it… what's stopping us?"

She smiled so widely when I asked her that, tears later falling down her face. "Y-you really mean that?"

I grabbed her hand, and then laced our fingers together. "Of course I do. I wouldn't just ask you something important like that and not mean it."

"Oh, well, yes!" she answered happily. I always love seeing her so happy. It makes my day.

"So, you'll marry me?"

"Yes. Why would I say no?"

"Eh, I dunno. I'm just making sure that I heard you right."

"But wait, are we going to be able to afford having a wedding?" she asked me, now looking a tad bit concerned.

"Oh, we don't need to have some big, fancy wedding or anything. Let's just keep it simple and cheap. You're okay with that, right, baby?"

Mamimi then nodded her head and replied, "It is okay. I'd actually prefer having a small wedding more than a big wedding anyhow. I don't really like huge crowds. Besides, what family or friends could we even invite to the wedding anyway?"

Hearing her say that made me chuckle. "Yeah, good point there. All right, then it's settled. We'll get married as soon as we can, okay? I'm making enough money to support the both of us. Heck, I'm making enough money to even support us along with a baby." I noticed her face blushing again.

"Yeah, and the job that I have should help us out, too."

"True, that's true."

"Neku?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Thank you."

"Nah, I should be the one thanking you."

"I love you…"

Dang, I love it when she talks to me this way. "And I love you."

She then closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting for me to make my move, I guess. I leaned over towards her and once again pressed my mouth tenderly against her sweet, full lips. Dang it, why did she always have to taste so darn good all of the freakin' time? Oh well, why complain or think about that.

Shortly after that day, my girl and I got married. It was literally only us two and the priest at the wedding. I'm sure we were one of the only couples to actually have a wedding like that. But hey, we both didn't care, not even the slightest. As long as she was my wife and I was her husband, what's there to complain about? Mamimi also eventually quit smoking. She felt like quitting was the right thing for her to do, though it was really tough for her. Thankfully, I was always there to encourage her to quit.

As for how we are doing in our marriage now? Well, we've been married for seven years now, and of course, we plan on being together until death comes knocking on our doors, you know what I mean? We have two twin girls and life has never looked and felt this good to me before; likewise for my wife, Mamimi. Our twin girls took after Mamimi, and I'm really glad that they did. We're actually planning on having some more kids later on in the future. I'm so glad that God abled us to be together… together forever.

Mamimi, where have you been all my life?

**The End!**

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed reading this. If you hate it or something, then I'm sorry. God bless you, my friends ^_^.**


End file.
